Dr. Reading's Recordings
May 18th, 1950 ' ' Session one: ' ' Dr. Reading: “Hi Alex, how has your day been?” Alex: “I’m still stuck in this place for no reason, it wasn’t even me it was Anthony!” Dr. Reading: “Who is Anthony?” Alex: “You know him, he hurt Sam. I saved Sam, wait no I didn’t save Sam, Anthony hurt Sam. But I’m in here because of Anthony.” Dr. Reading: “Do you trust people?” Alex: “Nnoo” Dr. Reading: “Alex who is Sam?” Alex: “Sam got hurt, I lost him. But it wasn’t me. IT WAS ALEX!!!!!” Dr. Reading: “ Okay Alex, I think we’ve talked enough today. I’ll see you soon.” ' ' Session two: May 20th, 1950 Dr. Reading: “ Hi Alex how is your day going?” Alex: “I AM JOHN, if you can’t remember my name you have no reason to come talk to me everyday.” Dr. Reading: “I’m sorry John, I thought you were someone else.” Alex: “Then leave! I can’t speak to someone who doesn’t even know me!” Dr. Reading: “John what happened to Sam?” Alex: “I killed him, I stabbed him 37 times. He suffered and it made me laugh. The sparkle in his eyes went black and his face went pale.” Dr. Reading: “Why did you kill him?” Alex: “Nno II can’t tell you that. You wouldn’t understand. Noone will.” Dr. Reading: “Did he hurt you?” Alex: “No I already told you I hurt him.” Dr. Reading: “Was there a specific reason?” Alex: “I was told to but you’ll never know who *laughs under breath*” Dr. Reading: “Can you pl” Alex: “Don’t ask me for anything, you don’t know me. I need to go home and you need to leave me alone.” Dr. Reading: “That’s fine, we can talk later. Try to think about what we talked about today.” ' ' Session 3 May 22, 1950 Dr. Reading: “Hi umm” Alex: “Why are the walls so grey?” Dr. Reading: “I’m not sure, I think Dr. Rowan likes the color grey.” Alex: “But the last summer camp I was at was fun, they let me outside and I was with my friends. The walls were blue there, it made me happy.” Dr. Reading: “I’m sorry about the walls I can talk to Dr. Rowan about it. You seem like you’re having a much better day Alex.” Alex: “Who’s Alex?” Dr. Reading: “I’m sorry I thought you were, what is your name?” Alex: “I’m Violet! Dr. Reading: “Nice to me you Violet, do you know anyone named Sam or Anthony?” Alex: “Yes I do they are great people.” Dr. Reading: “Can you describe them?” Alex: “They are my friends, we hang out occasionally and they always make me laugh.” Dr. Reading: “Have they ever been aggressive toward you or each other?” Alex: “No, they are really sweet they can’t even hurt a butterfly, I love butterflies, do you think we can get some?” Dr. Reading: “I can ask but I can’t make you any promises.” Alex: “Dr. Reading I’m really really really really tired can I take a nap?” Dr. Reading: “Yes you can, I will talk to you tomorrow.” ' ' Meeting with Dr. Cook May 24, 2015 Dr. Cook: “Hi, Dr. Reading how has Alex been with you?” Dr. Reading: “Our first meeting he was normal, he wouldn’t tell me much but he talked, our second meeting he was crazed, he yelled at me a lot and he told me he killed Sam but I can’t know why because I wouldn’t understand. Our third meeting he was acting more of like a little girl then a boy at all.” Dr. Cook: “He did the same thing with me, what could be our solution?” Dr. Reading: “I think we should have Dr. Rowan do a lobotomy and see if he can get rid of a personality.” Dr. Cook: “That was my thought also, it should be done tomorrow.” Dr. Reading: “I will make the appointment for tomorrow then.” ' ' Lobotomy Day May 25, 1950 Dr. Cook: “WHAT IS HAPPENING, ALEX STOP.” Dr. Reading: “ALEX!!!!!!”